City of Angels
by t3h bl00
Summary: [Miroku x Sango] He was assigned, to destroy her. Instead, he watches her, and yearns for her, a hunger that can never be satisfied. The son of the devil…wants his own angel.
1. Chapter 1: Down in hell

**City of Angels**

…**  
t3h bl00**

**  
o  
/\  
**  
**Story Title:** City of Angels  
**Began:** April 27, 2005  
**Characters:** All main and frequent characters on the show.  
**Couplings:** Sango x Miroku **More will reveal themselves as I move on throughout this story.**  
**Rating:** PG-13/R **T or M**  
**Estimated Finish Date: **Sometime early 2006  
**Author:** t3h bl00  
**Summary:** **Full **He was assigned, to destroy her. Instead, he watches her, and yearns for her, a hunger that can never be satisfied. The son of the devil…wants his own angel, he is…in love with an angel.

Well here we go with my first fic. I came up with this strange idea in Philosophy class, and I began making it into a fic VERY SLOWLY. I only started typing the first draft/idea on Monday 25th 2005, and then slowly started transforming it and moving it into my main computer.  
ENJOY!  
t3h bl00 ((OO))

**Disclaimer:** I own didly squat…; o;

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO-

There is good and there is evil. There are diseases, wars, killings, shootings, murders, rapists that roam, and everything imaginable. Evil cannot exist without goodness. That's why we have hope, love, faith and belief.

We have a supposed God above, Satan below; they both keep the balance between good and evil in our world, surrounded by an invisible aura of spiritual essence.

There are many stories of Lucifer, once known as Satanel, he was God's right hand man, everything God wanted or needed, he was there. Better than Gabrielle, Michael, Urriel and the list goes on. He was supposedly one of the most beautiful men ever; our imaginations can frolic throughout the recesses of our mind, wondering what this lustful beauty looked like.

If you know the story fellow readers, Satanel rebelled against God, and he was banished to his own heaven, now named hell, with 1/3 of Heaven's angels choosing to follow him, not longer becoming angels, but becoming demons. They all represented the Devil's number. 666.

So now my friends, my readers, my seekers of the truth, wouldn't you like to know if this delicate, mystifying, deceitful one is really there? Well, I am about to show you, about to take you, on the true highway to hell.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO-

Past the gates of rust metal and jagged spikes that would puncture the flesh, and stain the purest soul, farther and farther down into the blissful heat of flames that will never stop burning, no matter how cold it gets on our own earth, it's impossible for them to cool.

We travel to the castle of the dark prince; only true evil ones can touch the smoldering tar that has constructed this tower, this priceless palace made of jewels containing fire, and torrents of heated metal. Be careful what you touch, it might leave you with a permanent burn in your hand, in your bone and flesh, deep into your blood so that the satanic powers will course through your veins.

Sitting on the throne made of polished bones, there he sits with long waves of black smoke, tendrils of onyx, that softly rest on his chiseled chest, down to his slim waist. Pale skin, with the look of softness that would out do even the most beauteous Angel, his lips, softer flesh that perks up, and with two scars from his fangs that sliced into those lips of lush pink.

His eyes are pointed up, his eyebrows raised right below his horns that stick out along his brow; a long billowing cape hangs at his feet, brushing against his lean figure that bends down atop his palm, his arm's elbow atop his knee.

The claws extending from his hand would scratch across his perfect face, soothing his worked nerves from ruling over the sinful dead. Red eyes were slits of gashes, his iris' deep crescents of crimson, like droplets of blood dying to trickle down his not so innocent cheek and down his strict jaw line.

"Jaken, my little imp, bring me my son, I have a new exhilarating job for him…" He murmured in a husky tone, which would send shivers up any women or men's spine, a trickle of pleasure cascaded by fear.

"As you wish…" the imp hopped across the ground of coals, beginning his flight, arching his bony wings, the skin stretched out, and he flew.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO-

"You called for me, father?" The equally husky tone of Lucifer's son rang through the stone walls; equal shivers were brought down spines.

"Yes…" he hissed, fingering the delicate wine glass, red marks of the sinful drink had already stained his lips. "Apparently my foe has put some of his angels on earth…pitiful creatures, he probably ran out of room…anyway, he has put a selected number of these holy creatures, disguised as pure humans, and hopes for them to bring more hope and shit to those moronic creatures who inhabit the world…"

His son sighed.

"So…I want you to…disguise yourself as a human also, and try and lure these angels back to heaven…or hell…I don't want that fool winning, and turning those mortals into zombies of hope and love…"

"Whatever…" His glistening eyes of midnight blue, like the nighttime sky, with stars parading about, his hair like his fathers, only reaching his collarbone, that sensitive spot that when nipped, caused bolts of pleasure to the marrow.

Lucifer arched a brow, "Well then…you shall go…now…"

The son sighed again, his black shards of hair cascading down his face and cheekbones, "Fine…" he grew bored of his father making him do all his biddings, he felt like rebelling himself and giving his father a good fucking kick in the devilish ass.

"You don't seem to care about destroying the souls of these mortals…I need to see some enjoyment in what you do with your duties…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm exhilarated…" Murmuring, he scanned through his mind again. 'It doesn't matter…just another 5,000 years and I will rule, I shall ban my father and make him walk with the damned for my 10,000 year rule…

Scowling, his eyes like dagger, jutted slits of flesh.

"Have fun…"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO-

. ; Well I hope that was good for a first chapter. This is my first time writing a fic and actually posting it on well, comments and suggestions are definitely appreciated, opinions not too harsh! also.

Any ideas, just tell me. I will humbly accept all ideas with open arms.

Much love, Read and Review, good for the soul. nn

t3h bl00 ((OO))


	2. Chapter 2: Up in Earth

**City of Angels**

…**  
t3h bl00**

**Chapter 2**

Okay! Second chapter-Hooray! ;

**Thanks a bunch**:

**HotPink89**-Thank you I am afraid Sango may seem a bit OOC in this next chapter though x. x;

**Morelen**-Thank-you!

**SanMirLover**-Ah! Yes! Your questions shall be answered in this chapter 3 well at least one of them xx; xD

**Ennariel**-Ah! Yes, actually Lucifer was supposed to be Naraku, but really he does sound more like Sesshomaru doesn't he? With Jaken and all xP

Don't have much more to say…except for Read and Review! x) Its good for the soul. –Angelic aura-

**Disclaimer:** I own you. Ha. No I lie I own nothing.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO-

It was peculiar being on earth, being inside the city, the place she had looked down to so many times, the people and the streets she already knew by heart, and the smells, no matter how sinful they seemed, sent an ecstatic shiver up and down her spine.

The city was such a sinful place, though. So many people drinking, smoking, cussing, shooting, dealing, it was so much more different than heaven…it didn't sound odd to call it her homeland. She was born…created…there and had lived…served…there for eons upon eons. God was her father, was he not the mortals father? The sky was like her mother; didn't she shelter those sinned humans from Spirit world beyond them? The spirit world, where lost souls would mock humans and fool with their minds…the lost souls, never allowed in heaven or hell, not worthy for heaven, not sinful enough for hell.

She sighed. Her hair brushed back and fourth in it's high ponytail, tendrils of dark coffee-colored hair caressed her pale face, as her eyes searched around, examining everyone who passed by her, looking to see what they were like.

To her, you could judge a book by the cover. If the person looked good, therefore they must be good. If they looked dirty, sinful, malicious, they must be a combination of all those things. She also looked for hope. Hope was such a great thing, yet people misused such a great power. Hope could overthrow God and the Devil at the same time.

To look after one particular human was her job, to turn them into the total opposite they were, to make them believe there is an ultimate punishment for their wrong doings, to make them believe there is a castle in the sky. She didn't have wings. Nor a halo, not many angels did. The archangels, Michael, Gabrielle, Urriel, and the list went on, they all had beautiful faces of men, so pure, so wise, yet any young woman, would gladly give up anything to kiss them. Love through an Angel and a Mortal was forbidden, so she had to make sure she never got too close to anyone.

Opening the door into a lobby of an office building, she exchanged words with the receptionist and pressed open the elevator.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

Ding.

Stepping out of the elevator carrying her case, she was greeted by her own secretary,

"Hello Ms. Takaya! Beautiful morning, isn't it?" The secretary smiled, her glasses upon the ridge of her nose, and her short black hair neatly pulled back, a few strands like long slithers of crescent moons, framing her face.

"Hello Sara." She smiled at the secretary and pushed open the door to her office, as if on that exact moment, her boss popped out.

"Sango! There you are! You're 5 damn minutes late, when I gave you this job I was expecting more timeliness! If you really need…want…this fucking job, I'd pull your little ass faster along the subway train!"

Sango sighed, massaging one of her temples with her free hand.

"Sorry Mr. HG…" she mumbled, her eyes closed blocking out his harmful stare, it matched UV rays coming from the sun, and it could easily hurt you and send you in line for a disease.

"You'd better be, I got some papers to be checked, rechecked, and checked again, all in File D2, I expect them done by 2pm, so I'd hurry up!" With that, he carefully maneuvered his pudgy figure beyond the doorway of her office.

Sighing once again, she looked up at the clock.

11:45 am.

She had a good while, but to check, recheck, and the check again, this would surely take her time.

Pulling open the selected file from the cabinet, she pulled out a wad of papers, stuffed ferociously into a small file folder, and jammed into the file cabinet.

"If I could, I would curse out his fat little…" She paused. Sigh. Being an Angel was so hard; people could never understand how hard it truly was.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO-

He could only stare.

She could not be an Angel. A seductress, yes, Angel, no…she was so beautiful, sexy, even in what she did, she would send a pure shiver of pleasure cascading through his insides, and back up again.

He watched as she put on her glasses, and let her hair down from its high ponytail to tie it back up again. Her long brown hair was like a flowing river, it reached right above her perfectly produced derrière.

All he could possibly do was lick his chapped lips and yearn.

Damnit, why was she an Angel? Any fucking thing but an Angel…

He would just have to lure her, become acquainted, become a friend and make her his…it would be a tough task…but he was the son of Lucifer, whatever wanted, he got damnit, and if he had it his way, she would be his before he had to go back to hell, and suffer looking at her, never having only wanting and needing…

The problem was…how were they going to meet?  
He dodged past the secretary when she went off to the bathroom and pressed open the elevator.

Moving further and further down he leaned casually against the wall of the elevator, it was made of mirrors, so all he could see was his reflection against the watery mirrors.

Closing his eyes, Miroku tucked his arms into his pants pockets.

Ding.

Stepping out from the elevator, he went outside into the cold blast of spring that echoed through the city. He would just wait out here for her, no matter how long it took.

Smoothing out his red collar over his black open jacket, shoving his hands into his equally onyx colored pants, he dug out a pack of Marlboro and a bright yellow lighter, lighting the tip of the cigarette, and fitting it in between his perfect lips, the smoky scent filled up his insides, but could never banish that feeling she gave him.

Putting away the lighter and the pack, switching the cig in between fingers and hands, he waited for her.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO-

Sango sighed as she stamped the last paper for the third time, right on the dot, the target where she was supposed to.

"Done…" she breathed out, laying her hands in a criss-cross motion and resting her forehead atop of them.

"Miss. Takashi!" Sara called out, "Miss?" She hesitantly walked into the office.

"Yes Sara…?" Sango sighed.

"Mr. HG says you may go…and he wants the file put into A3…"

"Alright…" Sango stood up, keeping her face focused on the desk, memorizing every crease of the wood, and the smoky designs that wisped across the desk.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO-

He heard the elevator, and it awoke him from a voluptuous daydream, and his cigarette smoke clouded his senses.

"Bye Helena!" he heard her voice. Shivers.

"See you Miss. Takashi!"

Sango stepped out of the building, catching glimpse of a guy clouded by smoke and staring dreamily up to the sky.

'_Wow…he's so good-looking…'_ She almost choked when catching a glimpse at him, and her cheeks flared with licks of fiery flames, and she quickly turned to wait for the bus.

Catching glimpses of him from the corner of her eyes, she felt shivers and yet a bad aura from him. He sent off waves of a strange sense, neither heavenly nor earthly.

She shivered.

He was a mortal anyway. She couldn't be with him even if she wanted to. Plus, Angels shouldn't love, she merely knew this feeling, she was the mere image of innocence and supposed beauty.

He could see her catching glimpses of him. Smirking inwardly, he raised himself up off of the wall and walked over, standing next to her, cigarette still in his mouth.

Ba-bum.

Ba-bum.

Ba-bum.

Her heart was beating so loud, it was giving her a headache. Hopefully, he couldn't hear her heart; it would be so embarrassing…

Plip…she felt a shiver of wetness coming from the sky. Then, another, and another, and another, until rain was lightly spraying across the city.

"Ugh…" She moaned as she felt wetness cascade all around her, and closing her eyes tightly she groaned again.

That was when the rain started patting on a surface above her. Blinking and looking up, she saw the dark mauve color of an umbrella and a tight grip on the handle. She looked to the owner of the hand, and followed it up the shoulder, the neck, and to the beautiful face of its beholder.

Sucking in her breath, she felt heat rising on her cheeks.

Now she could get a good look at him.

A strict but well formed jaw line, smooth cheeks and a perfect nose. His eyes were echoing pools of crescent moons, drifting in an endless night sky. His bangs were frayed over his face, caressing his forehead and temples, brushing against his brow.

Most of his hair was long, most likely reaching down to the crook of his neck, and was tightly pulled back into a small dragon tail in the back of his head.

Staring, she saw his eyes move from looking ahead, to looking at her, and then turning his head fully towards her and smiling.

She wanted to smile back, to say anything, to hear him talk, to get his attention; she had never felt this way before…

"Th-thank…you…" She mumbled.

"No problem." He smiled, and kept his hold on the umbrella, "You were going to get very wet, and maybe even sick, if I didn't do anything." That smile…it was so happy…so warming…so…so…beautiful…

Before she knew it, she was lost.

Little did she know, she was even more than lost…she was completely gone…

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO-

TBC

Bah. Well there is the second chapter; I tried to make it longer than the first, as you can plainly see. X.x;

I hope to get a chapter done each week, and it's so much fun typing up this story. Of course, once my exams start to get in the way, I gotta take a break, but oh well!

READ AND REVIEW! Or else god kills a kitty! That would be horrible, wouldn't it? (  
xDDD

**t3h bl00**


	3. Chapter 3: Kind Strangers

**City of Angels**

…

**T3h bl00**

**Chapter 3**

**--Hello!**

Thank you so much, **ALL OF YOU **for the reviews! –Huggles-

Here is the third chapter for City of Angels.

Gasp. !

Well…here ya go…and remember, Review and Read. Good for the SOUL!

XD

**--t3h bl00** would like to thank, **carazyladee, gumi-sama, Happyroll, SanMirLover, Ennariel and Demon Exterminator Barbie **for reviewing x)

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sango felt his strange warmth slowly float away as he boarded the newly parked bus, and road off.

Her memory was left in a blur, almost as thick as the mist of rain that cascaded down. He had left her his umbrella, but she couldn't remember when. He had boarded the bus, but she didn't know when.

Had he said goodbye?

Thoughts and questions boggled her mind, and she began to feel dizzy, as the rain soaked through her long coffee hair, seeping into her locks.

"I'm getting wet…wet…umbrella…where is it?" She mumbled to herself as she searched around her legs, her shoes slightly submerged at the edge of the heel.

Pulling up the umbrella over her head, feeling the rain beat against it, almost like her heart was beating a few minutes ago.

Had it been minutes? No. It felt like hours.

She had never felt this way before; it was so new and so strange to her. Sango touched her forehead lightly with the back of her palm and sighed, feeling heated pain bounce against her temples.

Sick? She probably was. Archangel Michael had told her on Earth she might start to feel a nauseas feeling circulated through her stomach, and beat against her forehead. That meant she was getting sick and needed to rest.

She moaned breathlessly and stepped onto the grungy bus groggily, leaning against the door and propping herself up again, falling onto a seat next to a teenager, constantly beating and banging his index fingers against the cushion in rhythm with his music.

'Oh god…let me at least survive the ride to my apartment…' She cocked her head back against the seat, and closed her eyes.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

"Miss...? Miss...?" Sango's brain was throbbing and beating tirelessly against her skull.

"Hmm…?" She lifted her head off of the back of the seat, cradling her forehead in her arms.

"You aright?" She stared up into the eyes of the bus conductor, "You seem ta of fallin aseep an not gotten up. I am at my final stop, so if I were ya, I'd git off or tell me where ya need ta git too before I gotta turn in my bus."

Sango mumbled, "What?"

The conductor sighed, "Where do ya live?"

"Oh…" Sango massaged her temples and mumbled to herself, "Hum…argh…" She couldn't remember.

She was out in the middle of nowhere in a fairly unfamiliar city and she did not know where she lived.

The conductor sighed, "Arighty then, out." He hated to do this, but he had no choice. His wife's food was calling his name, and so was his good faithful lounge chair.

Sango stumbled out of the bus, knocking against some metal wall, and slouching down onto the ground.

Fumes flooded through the air, and the ground was fairly moist from fresh rain. This was all too much for her, the nauseating liquids coursing through her stomach and running, banging her bones straight to the marrow, plus, the equally nauseating stench of fumes and smoke, strangely stronger than usual.

She heard footsteps.

"Darn it…the last thing I need is that conductor coming up to me and asking me to leave the property, or some drunken man coming and begging me for some money and crack…" Sango, unknowingly, muttered this out loud to the stranger.

A husky chuckle rang through the air.

"I can assure you I am neither, although I do enjoy the occasional cigarette every now and then…"

Sango's eyes widened and she shot her face up to the speaker. She remembered the voice. It was him. From the bus stop.

"Holy…ach! I'm sorry!" She massaged her temples and groaned,

'_Note to self…don't talk when 'sick'._'

"It's quite alright…" She found herself being lifted up off of the ground and propped up by a large hand. "You seem a bit…drowsy…"

Sango nodded slightly and groaned.

Miroku blinked and smiled, clutching her slightly. "Well, where do you live? So I can take you home."

"I…don't remember…" Sango flushed, and she felt sweat beginning to drench her forehead.

"Okay…I'll take you to my place then…"

"Mm-hm…" That was when she fell asleep, or collapsed more or less.

That was it. Bump. She was out like a light in a blackout.

Well, at least for now.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sunlight flooded into the room. It shone its warming rays against Sango's pale face.

The girl moaned; mad at the sun for awaking her from her dreamy state, all thanks to its irritating rays.

"Stupid…sun…" Flipping onto her other side and clutching the sheet against her bosom.

That was when a strangely familiar chuckle made her heart thump hard against her rib cage, causing her muscles to tighten and her eyes to wide and then shrink.

"Feeling any better?" She felt a sinking weight to the left of her body, suggesting he just sat down on the bed.

"…A little…" she meekly answered, shutting her eyes and burrowing her head into the pillow, breathing in it's strange scent of citrus…or was it Salt? It must have been a mixture of the two, also including some sort of floral scent to it.

"That's good…" He rose from the bed.

"Where am I…?" She turned sleepily, and held her hand over her eyes, blocking them from the wincing light of the sun.

He chuckled.

"At my apartment, in my bed, I found you at the bus station, remember? You forgot where your place was, and I couldn't just leave you there…so I brought you here…"

"Oh…" she winced as a fiery lick of sun made its way between her middle and index fingers.

"Here…" She heard his feet against the wooden floor, making their way west of the bed, and blocking the sun from her head.

Pulling the curtains across, making the room darker, he sat back down on the bed.

"You up for some breakfast…?"

She shook her head.

Here she was, in a stranger's bed, being offered food by him, being taken care of by him.

For all she knew, he was a rapist or an axe murderer. Archangel Gabriel had warned her to never judge a book by its cover…but…he was just so handsome, so…beautifully handsome.

They could accept that excuse, right?

…right?

…wrong…

She found herself, using her elbows to lift up her upper body, and head to get a good look at the stranger.

He was lean, and his hips stuck out slightly as the rest of his body fell back a bit. A black jacket and pants adorned his features. Basically the same clothes from yesterday…and his hair was still in the tight tail at the end of his head.

"So…what…is your name?" She stared at him, not even sure if she had said it or not.

Another chuckle, "Ah…how rude of me…my name is Miroku Kurokawa…" He ran his hands through his bangs. "A stranger took you in and let you sleep in their bed…it must be extremely awkward, isn't it?"

She blushed slightly and nodded.

"So…what about your name?"

"Ah…sorry…Sango…Takashi…"

He took her hand in his and pecked the back. "So nice to meet you…again…Ms. Takashi…" He grinned against her hand and watched as she slowly took her palm out of his grip.

"The same…to you…Mr. Kurokawa…" She mumbled, her face still heated from his earlier actions.

Smirking inwardly, he thought to himself, '_This is going to be a lot easier than expected…_'

Sango was now being sucked into the vortex.

Very slowly, but surely.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**--TBC**

Ach! Well there is the third chapter…enjoy! I tried to make this one longer/the same length. The chapters will hopefully get longer (And better…XD) I am on a roll! Ha. I will hopefully update AGAIN before this weekend is kaput.

Enjoy this chapter, READ AND REVIEW. It makes a certain son of Lucifer very happy. Review and he'll give you a cookie! O! x)

**-t3h bl00**


	4. Chapter 4: A Sickening Situation

**City of Angels**

…

**T3h bl00**

**Chapter 4**

**+Hello!**

Ach, I know I said I'd update before the weekend was over, but I found myself in a sea of things to do, what with mother's day and all. X.x; XP.

Okay, well fourth chapter coming at you! I would like to thank ALL OF YOU PEOPLES for reviewing!

Miroku: Very happy.

Sango: Very Happy.

T3h bl00: Very, very happy.

So now, COOKIESSS! –Throws out cookies- xOO!

Yay. XD.

Well, before I begin, I am going to post my updating schedule-thing.

Days I will be updating:

**Tuesday**, **Thursday**, **Friday** and possibly **Sunday**, if I get around to it.

My exams take place:

**May 25-30th**, then again starting **June 6th-17th**, around these times I might only update once a week, T.T

Well, ENJOY!

* * *

t3h bl00 would like to thank:

**Demon Exterminator Barbie**-Don't worry, I know what ya mean. I like those kinds of guys too. XD!

**binab86**-Will do! –Salute-

**Xichiathik**-xD Yup, it's those sweet and innocent yet evil ones ya gotta look out for.

**Gumi-sama** -w00t!

**HappyRoll**-I'll do my best! XD

**Ennariel**- XD! Ha! You bet.

**HotPink89**- Yup! Philosophy class actually, it's my most favorite class EVVEERRR. Heh…we were discussing angels and stuff and my teacher said, 'if the archangels were so good-looking, and Satan was once an archangel, wouldn't he be good looking?' and I was all, 'AH-HA! What if Satan had a son!' So here we are today…XD.

**Carazyladee**- w00t to riveting! D

**anonymousness0740**- Yeah he didT.T Oh well, what can ya do? XP.

**Disclaimer: **I only own a few things…;.;

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sango was alone in the apartment.

The apartment of a stranger…well, he wasn't really a stranger, he was just a guy she had just met, had let her sleep in his bed, and etcetera, etcetera.

Also, she felt as if she was going to cough and her insides were going to lurch out of her mouth.

Being sick was not the most pleasant feeling in the world.

Wasn't god watching? Why wasn't he going to send down Gabriel to heal her? Didn't they heal the sick?

She was an angel…she could heal…

She could heal herself!

Pushing and arching her back, trying to climb up into a sitting position, she was going to heal herself, no matter what.

The problem was, she was totally helpless, and her pushes and strains were not successful.

Turning onto her side and staring out the slit of light that filtered through the curtains. It was still fairly early, and the city was already busy. She saw little ants, most likely people, scurrying, others going down to the subway terminal, waiting for the bus, and everything else they usually did.

She sighed. It was so boring being sick. Besides the nauseas feeling, and the feeling that she was rocking from side to side, there was the bored feeling that ran up and down, bothering her nerves.

In all truth, she was hoping that any second he would open that door, and come in, press his cold hand against her warm forehead, and somehow take away the dullness she was practically dieing from.

Then again, his hands weren't always that cold. They were usually quite warm, but it still felt so good against her forehead, which felt just like a match had been incinerated and held close to her skull.

Little beads of salt-encrusted sweat slid down her temples, along her cheekbones and ended sliding down her neck.

It was pure torture, if Satan had a new idea for torture, she would hope that it wouldn't be resulting in a sickness that killed you by boredom and drove you slowly insane.

The sun was high in the sky, and she watched it sizzle down, falling so slow, and it felt as if it should be nighttime…it felt like the stars had been hiding, like someone was making her suffer purposely.

She wanted to see the stars and feel the cold night air…

The stars…the eyes of the deceased…rocking away to their own beat of her personal lullaby.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Archangel Gabriel sighed.

If only she knew what she was in for.

He reclined in his seat, staring up at the endless galaxy of stars above him. Sango was one of his favorite newbie angels, and she meant well in all situations. Like most of the angels that floated around here, she was sweet and innocent, very pure.

Frowning, he ran his hands through his choppy gold hair. 'I do hope she knows what she is getting in to…' Everyone knew about the Devil's son. Everyone now knew about Sango bumping into him. What everyone, except for God, didn't know was how their relationship was going to end. Or what the spawn of Satan's plan was.

Gabriel's frown turned into a scowl. He was an archangel, why hadn't God told him anything? Lurching forward and peering down into a mirror resting on a patch of flowers, he stared.

'Well…spawn alert at 6 o'clock city time…'

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Somewhere between 2 pm and 3:15 pm, Sango had drifted off into a deep slumber, which was very good for her sickly state.

The door slammed, immediately, as if on a reflex, Sango's eyes shot open, and the sweat returned, glistening in the late sunset.

Keeping her position, re-closing her eyes and laying still, she waited to see if he would come and check on her.

Feeling weight shift onto the bed, she froze her thoughts and felt a tingle go up her spine.

She could feel him looming over her, blocking out any light. Feeling warm breath waft over her ear, the hair prickling against her skin, shivers running a marathon up and down her spine…

"I have a feeling I woke you up…" he began, taking another inhalation, "I'm sorry…are you feeling any better…?"

Sango creaked open her eyes and slid them over to him.

A new shiver ran up her spine. She had forgotten how wonderfully handsome he looked…

"S…sort…of…" she gulped.

Her squeaky voice made him smile.

"Well that's good…you want to go and get a bite to eat or something…?"

As much as she didn't want to…she nodded…

And that was that.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**+AHHH!** So frickin' short I'm really sorry it took so long! I am SUFFERRIINNGG from Writer's block…already! Gasp!

Well, you know the drill, READ AND REVIEW! D!

**+t3h bl00**


	5. Chapter 5: Something a little different,...

**City of Angels**

…

**T3h bl00**

**Chapter 5**

**-HEY ALL!**

Guess who…me. Yes, me.

Well I got chapter 5 here! And I promise, it will be long, and it will have some Miroku x Sango action…Just the other day I got an e-mail from a fan of this fic, and is from…CHILE! Yay! So I just want to tell you, if you are reading, I will make sure to work my way into some more intimate scenes as this fic progresses!

Mehehehe…

XD.

Okay, well, I thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews! They are what keep me motivated!

Yay!

**--t3h bl00.**

* * *

**Xichiathik**- XD! Writer's block is now officially over, thank god, an idea came to me…in my sleep! XD

**Gumi-Sama**- I promise this chapter will be long!

**Ennariel****-** XDD I know, I thought he would be like that, y'know? Also, that question will be answered in this chapter…D!

**p.s**.: XD! He's the best pimp around!

**Carazyladee**- -worships you for all the beautiful words-

**HotPink89**- Aww! Thank-you! That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 3

**Demon Exterminator Barbie**- We'll have to see…3 I agree with Guy hips. I love hips. I can't lie. Guy hips are so hot. XDD man listen to me…I'll be rambling on soon, ON WITH THE FIC!

**Disclaimer:** I own squat. So leave me alone.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

He was angry.

**Beyond** angry, way beyond calm, didn't that stupid angel realize who she was with?

He needed to consult the main Deity, the one and only, himself. Gabriel needed to take matters into his own hands. If he didn't, they would lose an angel like they had before; they would lose this one like the other one they had lost to that wicked being.

They, he, wouldn't let that happen again.

The last time they didn't do anything, that spawn was born. They lost an angel, and hell gained a prince.

Gabriel recalled it all too clearly. The angel was one of the best; she had taken the job just like the rookie had; only she was beyond beautiful.

Then again, all angels were graced with the most holy features.

Her hair rang down to her waist in long, glossy red ringlets, resembling meteors, like a wild fire. Her face was heart-shaped and delicate in every way, and her skin was pale and so smooth, it was like they had used actual milk to fill up her figure. So soft, it was like they had washed her in cloths of silk from when she was produced.

Even though she was needed for important reasons in heaven, she begged to take the land job.

**So they gave it to her.**

The problem was, Lucifer beat her to earth, beat her and molded her figure, molded her until he wanted her, until he was truly able to call her the 'Queen of The Damned.'

In addition to that, he wanted her that way, so that she was able to bear him a child, for when his time was up, another ruler would descend upon the throne.

At this place and time, what they **didn't** need was another ruler after the future one. They didn't need another angel falling into his wicked clutches; they didn't need a full army of unholy beings tearing up the earth, causing chaos and havoc in spirit world.

Storming, he marched into the white gold and pearl door ways, around the marble floors and taking his swift steps up the stairs in two's.

Kneeling in front of the throne, his right hand perched upon his right knee, as his wavy glands of gold tresses flowed below him.

"Your great…I have come to approach you about a certain problem we seem to be facing…"

**"I know what you come about…and don't let it trouble you…"** the voice, hidden behind the shadows came.

"But my lord! You're too easy on those pitiful beings, you're too calm! We don't want there to be a war! You're too easy on those lower angels! If we have a war then we will surely lose, our forces aren't that strong, and since the last war, we have still been trying to rebuild the golden gates, replant the gardens and so on!"

The being sighed, **"Gabriel…do not fear…you'll see the light, it will all work out in time…"**

This made the archangel aggravated. He knew not to question the ultimate being, but this once, he couldn't stop.

"DO YOU CARE THAT THIS IS WRONG? If it's so easy to figure it out, SHOW ME THEN!"

**"I told you what you wanted to know and NO MORE, now BE GONE! Go and discuss this with Michael, if you dare question me AGAIN, I WILL BANISH YOU!"** The voice boomed, echoing through the halls, making the cherubim's jump and the seraphim's floating around the castle cringe, it made Gabriel speechless, but only for a minute or two.

"As you said…it shall be done…" He slowly rose to his feet, and quietly walked out of the building, staring at the mirror he held in his hand, watching the angel being lifted by the spawn off of the bed.

"I can just take matters into my own hands…" He murmured.

"Gabriel…just drop it, complaining won't do anything…" a voice came from behind.

"Be quiet. You don't remember it like I did."

The other archangel sighed and shrugged, pulling out his white-blonde hair from its limp ponytail and re-tieing it.

"You're so stubborn for an angel…"

"No, you're just too care-free."

"Whatever…" Michael shook his head and walked off. Gabriel was stubborn, and so foolish, why had God chosen him to be his right-hand-man when Satan…**el**…left.

* * *

"There we go…" the hot breath tickled Sango's ear and she cringed from it. It was not a cringe of pain from shock, but from pure, raw pleasure. 

Every time he spoke, she flushed, her forehead became drenched in sweat and her heart started to beat erratically, off-beat.

"You sure you're up for this?" he asked, steadying her position as she swayed slightly, almost having lost her balance.

"I'm sure…I'm really hungry…anyway…" Her voice was soft, and it flowed out of her mouth like a bird's song, but like a birds song it quickly faded, and only returned when she opened her mouth again.

It was slightly arousing, he would admit that much. Nonetheless, he couldn't steer away from his mission.

Nodding, he looked her up and down.

She was still in her work clothes, and they were stained with mud and torn, she couldn't possibly go out like that…

"You need to shower at least…and you have to change…"

Her breath was now caught in her lungs. He was right. She needed a shower, and a change of clothes. That meant possibly wearing his clothes, if they even fit, and showering in his shower.

Gulping she shook her head.

Kissing her on the forehead, he pressed his against his against where he had just kissed.

"Just go and take a shower…I'll get you a change of clothes…"

"A-al-right…" she stuttered, feeling his warm breath fan against her lips, considering the small gap in between them.

He chuckled and kissed her directly on her lips.

It was a forceful kiss, and her first one, ever. It was the weirdest thing ever, feeling someone else's part on hers, her normal, original one. It wasn't a hand, a finger, a palm or an arm.

This was someone else's **mouth**.

It was her first kiss, and she didn't know what to do. Should she just stand there and let him do whatever he was supposed to do? Would she know when to break apart?

Before she could even process every thought, he had slowly moved away, leaving her mouth slightly darker from a small nip his teeth had bore on her.

This had left her lip trembling slightly from the small indent that was now showing up.

"Maybe…we shouldn't go out anywhere…" Miroku felt her forehead with the back of his hand, making Sango wince slightly. His hand felt like it was on fire.

"You still feel quite warm…" he was trying to hide an inward smirk.

Sango nodded, pressing her nose against his collarbone, whichwas barely visiblethrough his shirt.

Lifting her up, he made her legs wrap around his waist. Sitting down on the side of the bed, he rocked her slightly, and ran his hands through her long mass of brown hair.

Sango's hands strayed and wandered up to his own hair, and pulled lightly at the tie, loosening it so it flowed down to the tip of his shoulders.

In the blink of an eye, hemanuvered their positions around so that he was looming over her, and his hair was brushing the sides of her cheeks, which were now a deep faded rose color.

Her hair was spread out across the bed and her breathing quickened its pace as she closed her eyes and felt his lip lightly brush up and down across the nape of her neck. That was when she felt him stop and start sucking on the skin right above the collarbone, pulling at the flesh and then running his tongue over the small pink circle that had formed.

Slowly moving down, he nipped at her collarbone, sending ripples of pleasure banging against her bones and rocking against her veins. She let her breathing come out in quick gasps as he nipped, pulled and then consoled the small pleasure wound with his tongue.

Lifting up his head and latching her lips onto his, he forced her tight lips apart, and attacked the recesses of her mouth with his tongue. Sango could feel his heart beat along with hers, as she could feel his lungs hum against hers.

He ravished her mouth was his, until finally pulling apart and staring down at her. He could taste burning warmth on his lips, and feel the fire boiling in her. She was still sick, but he wouldn't catch her virus.

"Just rest right here for now…we'll continue…when you're not too sick…" Rising off of the bed and loosening his collar even more than how it usually was, he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Closing her eyes, Sango allowed herself to catch her breath.

This was the weirdest, most pleasurable feeling ever. Somewhere inside her, though, she could tell that if she ever went back to heaven, she would be killed.

That she knew.

* * *

Michael, Gabriel and Urriel had all crowded around the small mirror, gaping. 

This was the Satan and angel fiasco all over again.

Michael was the first to pull back, a light blush spreading like a wildfire against the ridge of his nose, "Well…we should…just…uh…"

Urriel ran his hand through his choppy brown hair and shook his head, although, it was obvious though, if given the chance, he'd watch it all over again.

"This is repulsive. I hope God knows what the heck we are all getting into…" he replied, trying to sound firm and serious, but his voice cracked and he ended up stuttering on the last word.

"Well…maybe one of us could go down to earth and watch closer…" Michael replied, sitting down.

Urriel sighed, and slouched slightly, "Michael…"

"What?"

That was when Gabriel struck his hands into fists. "I'll go." He walked off into the distance.

"Look what you did…now he's going to be in a stupid, stubborn mood from now until god knows when…"

"…ah crap…not again…" Michael struck himself in the head and fell back onto the ground, mumbling.

* * *

--**WELL!**

Well there ya go! I hope you guys liked it, it was longer and it had some **Miroku x Sango** action…KYA! Yeah you know you like that…XD!

Now, originally there are **6** archangels, and I am only going to have 3 in this one, **Urriel**, **Michael** and **Gabriel**.

Well, I gotta go and do some work, so you all **ENJOY**! I hope you like this one…XD

Plus, I have Monday off, so I am planning to update again then! YAY!

**--Lots of love!**

**--t3h bl00**


	6. Chapter 6: City Lights

**City of Angels**

…**  
t3h bl00**

**+Hello all!**

_I fell in love with the reviews I got. XD!_

_Thank you all so much for reviewing!_

_I have today off, so here comes the next chapter, ENJOY!

* * *

_

**+t3h bl00 would like to thank:**

**Demon Exterminator Barbie- **_XP! Personally, Michael is my favorite too. XD. I'm basing him off of an RPG character of a friend of mine. _

**Xichiathik-**_ oo;; XD! I know, ain he? _

**Tearsofregret- **_Yay!_

**HotPink89- **_XD, we'll just have to see what Gabriel has in mind…DUN, DUN, DUN. _

**Ennariel- **_xP! Who knows, he might have inherited the evil pimpness also…GASP! And yeah, Michael is my favorite; I like Gabriel and Urriel too. D well, of course I do, I gotta love my characters! But all in all, Michael is my fave. _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nuttin. TT;;

**)>+ (**

"The Devil hath power,

To assume a pleasing shape…"

-**William Shakespeare**, '**_Hamlet_**' _Act 2, Scene 2_.

**)>+ (**

* * *

The city lights shone down across the street, blinding the young man as he continued walking, and his hands shoved into his brown suede cloak.

"Now…where was that idiot's apartment…" He unfolded a torn piece of paper he had retrieved from his pocket, and squinted under the pale yellow light, to read the penciled words he himself had written.

'_East 5th street, third window and balcony to the left.' _

"Hmmm…" Gazing at the street sign, he lifted his long arm and a glowing holy light emerged from his palm, shining sharply off of the metal sign.

"_East 6th street_—**darnit**!" He scolded himself mentally and grumbled, retracing his steps back to the main street which rooted off in all directions,

"This stupid city is too big, they need a freaking map on every _corner_." He grumbled, running his hand through his hair.

Little did he know, whilst the angel was grumbling to himself, he was being followed.

Too bad he was shut up in his own little world, or he would have noticed.

* * *

Sango sat up in her futon that Miroku had found for her, and stared out of the open curtains at the cities lights.

Looking back to Miroku, she saw that he was still in his bed, in a deep, content sleep; surely if she had to go outside he wouldn't hear her…

Climbing out and carefully walking over she slowly flicked up the lock and slid the glass door open, slowly walking out into the thick night air.

She slid the door back to its original place, making sure it didn't make too much noise, and she sat on the cold metal of the balcony.

It wasn't very big, and it was more of a fire escape than a balcony, but to her, it was a beautiful thing, and it was like escaping the world. Never before, had she found pleasure in simple mortal things. Never before, had she found out that the small earth that she and the other overly-bubbly angels had watched night by night, day by day, and wished that they were one of the guardian angels. They were passed lucky, being able to tend to mortals and save them or warn them.

It was every angels dream to be one; they were always so envious of those guardian angels. Being an archangel was another beautiful thing, but of course, they were all already chosen, and all males.

The archangels were being beyond beauty, and every female and angel alike could never say no to them, they were the reason for tiny traces of lust that coursed through every holy and unholy beings veins.

Of course, if one of the mere low-class angels tried to go with one of them, they would become fallen angels, and be banished to earth. This hadn't happened too much, though, seeing as barely any of them had come across an archangel.

Sango, hadn't dreamed of anything, she was still too pure and still too 'young' to heaven, but despite that, when she had accepted the mission to the earth, she was greeted by Michael, Gabriel and Urriel.

They say, only the really lucky beings get to catch a glimpse of them. Sango had heard tales and stories, being sucked in by gossip, all about them. She then knew, after her experience, they had to be true.

Rumors all about their hair, which they say was made by pure, raw, silk, and it shone like a dozen candles, their skin was made from the lights that shone off the very moon, and their eyes, sparkling, because they were made from real stars. White tunics made by white velvet, and their golden belts madeoutofthe suns' rays.

Others also said that every time a new angel was produced, they immediately knew the angel's name, stats, age, when it was born, and also knew what it looked like.

Seated in a fixed position, slouched against the wall, hugging her knees to keep the warmth within her, she breathed and saw her breath flow out, and swirl around, dance in the midnight air.

Her hair was a mess, but it still shone and flowed down like a river.

Was Miroku an archangel, come to earth to watch her? There were 3 others from Michael, Gabriel and Urriel…she had kissed him…was she going to be punished? For all she knew, she would be on earth from now on, and Miroku would be sent back up to heaven, and she would be all alone.

Panic issued through her chest, causing her to wince and grab her shirt.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the door slide open.

"Sango…?"

That made her pause in her thoughts and turn to look.

"Sango…what are you doing out here…? It's 2 am…"

"I woke up…and it seemed so nice out here…so…"

"You'll get sick again though…" Sitting down beside her, he pulled her up into his lap and his grip, hoping to warm her up.

It was strange, she realized, he was always so warm, and yet, he only wore a shirt, a jacket and pants. Besides that, at night, he only wore a pair of black pants…

How was he able to stay so warm?

She didn't mind though. It was so peaceful out there, and she was warming up faster and faster.

The stars were bright, and she could spot all the constellations that some of the cherubim's had pointed out to her.

**Orion's belt**…

**The Little dipper**…

It was really beautiful…

Leaning against Miroku's taller stature, she found herself slowly drifting off into a deep slumber…slowly…slowly…

Of course, she didn't even notice the figure walking along the sidewalk, and averting his gaze to that one balcony.

If she had, she would actually realize that it was Gabriel. She would know, to then go inside, all before he saw her.

* * *

He stared.

This was defiantly bad. Gabriel had seen them.

Michael tucked his ponytail into his shirt collar and gulped. That stupid angel, he was so freaking stubborn. Sticking his nose where he shouldn't, boy was God going to be happy.

Sinking in deeper into the dark alley, he watched as Gabriel slowly grabbed onto the ladder leading to the first balcony, and then climbing up it.

Then the next one.

And then the next one.

Gabriel was going to go up to where they both were..

Damn!

Scurrying, Michael ran up the ladder and in no time was behind Gabriel.

"You idiot!" He hissed, "Can't you just let them be for now? God knows what he's doing; let everything go the way it's supposed to!"

Scowling, the other archangel gritted his teeth, sawing them together,

"Michael you're just a fool, you don't understand anything."

'_As true as that can be…_' Michael thought, "I at least know you wouldn't like it if someone interfered with your plans, you wouldn't like it!" He hissed, trying to not raise his voice too loud and wake up the whole building.

"You mean like what you're doing now?"

Michael slouched, "Yes. Like what I'm doing now. Just give up and go back to Heaven."

"No. I don't want to lose another, nor do I want to have to deal with her being poisoned with that beings child!"

"You just had the hots for that other angel. You probably have a liking for this one, too. Hey, don't worry about it."

Gabriel glared at him, his eyes basically saying, '_Are you stupid?_'

"I didn't…and I don't"

"It's the only logical explanation..."

"According to **_you_**. God's really going to smite you when you get back to heaven."

"Not if he smites **_you_** first for disobeying him."

Gabriel growled slightly and jumped down from the balcony he was on, and started to run off into another dark alley.

"Hey! Don't run away like that!" Michael called out quietly, looking up at the floor above them.

He could see the two asleep, sighing; he too jumped down and began a leisurely walk down the sidewalk, watching the sun rise.

* * *

Miroku's eyes snapped open.

Damn those archangels, always meddling…well that Gabriel one at least.

Now that he knew that they were in the city, and basically knew where he was, Miroku was going to have to keep a low profile.

For one thing, he didn't want to be punished by his father for failing.

Secondly, he didn't want them ruining his…relationship…with the angel.

This was going to be loads of fun…

* * *

**+AHH! **

_I know, it's so short, but right at the end, I suffered from writer's block. But no worries! I will be back again sometime this week with a longer chapter. oO;;_

_Exams start…like…next week…AHH! xDD!_

_But I shall prevail…or whatever…I'll get one of the archangels to make me pass…xP_

_Well, enjoy this chapter, and you know the drill, R&R!_

_Lots of love,_

**+t3h bl00**


	7. Review Chapter

**City Of Angels**

…

**T3h bl00**

_**little Review thingy…yeah…XD**_

**Hey all! Just wanted to answer some questions from the reviews and such! **

**Sorry to disappoint you, this is not a chapter in the story. . ;;**

**HotPink89- **Ah! Okies, lemme explain…God knows what's going on, so he knows that in the future… (I can't say everything!) But don't worry, he knows that he doesn't need to tell her, someone else does, other than Gabriel and Michael AND Urriel. and Sango is aware there are demons lurking about. I hope that's good enough…X.x;

**Kiss Of The Morgue- **Whoa! –Laughs- well you're honest, and that's what matters, right? Besides, this is ALL FOR FUN. ;;; I never said it was going to be accurate. I do know that angels have no gender and such, also that they are not sitting up there on clouds inside pretty white dresses playing harps. My teacher did give us all this information and yadda, yadda. If you want to see what I have used, you may type in this address, take out the spaces:

ht t p/ a l e x m o r g a n .c o m/s p i r.html

Really, I don't care how brutal it is, as long as I know that there are people who at least enjoy my story—that's all that matters to me. Like I said before, this fic is just for fun. Isn't that what fics are? Just for fun? I enjoy writing, and even if I got no reviews, it wouldn't matter. Also, about the angel x devil stuff, uhm…okay? I don't care. This was an idea I liked so I played up on it! XD! Also, about Sango. I know, I have seen a million Inu episodes, I know how she is like. I just need her to be a little more innocent and pure, the story isn't yet completed, and I have plans for her! This isn't a completed story; you should have waited until it was finished to start up about it ;

**Xichiathik-** Thanks a bunch! I'm so worried about them…XD! I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it! XD and don't worry, I can't exactly describe how he is either…xx;

**Ennariel- **XD! I know I love Michael; he's such a fun character to write up on. 'Smite' is such an awesome word…XD! Also, the city can do that to those poor, poor angels…XD I have a feeling all Miroku-lovers wish they were Sango in any fic/movie/episode, and I tried to make him sound good in this fic. X.x;

**DarkRubberDuckyOfDoom- **Aw thank ye and yes, he is evil throughout the story…well at least until…-zips mouth- nn

**Sorry 'bout this you guys, just wanted to answer a question or two and thank the reviewers and stuff! Bai! **

**+t3h bl00**


End file.
